Hetrox
"Jesteś wcieleniem Karzahni'ego bez sumienia i serca!"-jeden z BoM -"Nie podlizuj się, i tak cię zabiję."-Hetrox Hetrox jest Primerianinem i liderem Drapieżców. Historia Wczesne wieki Hetrox został stworzony przez wielkie istoty jako primerianin i członek Toa Predeces. Jednak w drużynie wcale nie panował duch braterstwa. Od początku nie pałał przyjaźnią do Koriona, z powodu faktu, że to on zamiast niego był liderem. Jednak i tak zajmował wysokie stanowisko w drużynie. Kiedy do drużyny doszedł Ikines jako pierwszy zauważył, że marnie mu idzie radzenie sobie w walce i kontroli żywiołu. Pewnego dnia Korion poprosił Hetroxa, by szkolił Ikinesa. Cała drużyna wiedziała, że Hetrox nigdy się nie zgodzi w czymkolwiek z Korionem, więc przez kilka godzin nie mogli wyjść z szoku kiedy usłyszeli zgodę. Samego Koriona to jednak nie ruszyło. Po wielu latach treningu Ikines radził sobie całkiem nieźle, ale nadal miał kłopoty. Zaczął uważać Hetroxa za mentora i po jakimś czasie tak jak on zamienił swoją maskę na hełm. Hetrox zaczął traktować Ikinesa jak syna. Po sobie i Korionie jest jedyną osobą jaką naprawdę szanuje. Gdy Toa Precedes i Toa Kofo połączyli się w jedną drużynę do grona jego najlepszych przyjaciół dołączyli Ragnorg i Strajgorn. Rozpad drużyny Z czasem jednak i tak relacje między Hetroxem, a Korionem pogorszyły się bardziej niż zwykle. W zasadzie o wiele bardziej. Byli wtedy na jednej z mniejszych wysepek z tylko jedną wioską Matoran u podnóża góry. Niepodziewanie wyspę nawiedziło wtedy wielkie trzęsienie ziemi. Kiedy wyruszyli na akcje ratunkową część góry się zawaliła i zmiotła wioskę. Matoranie, którzy nie zdołali uciec zginęli, a wszyscy członkowie drużyny zostali ranni. Wieczorem kiedy opatrzono wszystkich członków, Hetrox oświadczył, że odchodzi od drużyny. Razem z nim odeszli Ragnorg i Kantast. Ikines nie mógł się zdecydować, a Hetrox nie mógł dłużej czekać. Odszedł z przyjaciółmi na drugi koniec wyspy. W nocy zauważył, że sterta ich bagażu jest kilka dodatkowych tobołków. a przed nim spał Ikines. Tylko się uśmiechnął i nałożył czoło hełmu na oczy. Początki drapieżców Rano wziął jedną z opuszczonych łodzi rybackich i odpłynął razem z pozostałymi dezerterami na kilka wysp. Podczas podróży wyruszył w osobną drogę co reszta i powiedział by kierowali się do Metru nui. Podczas gdy thumb|nowe atrybuty Hetroxa-gadzie oczyprzez kilkanaście lat Ikines, Kantast i Ragnorg czekali w mieście legend Hetrox stał się znanym bandytą i terrorystą. Wypłynął na dziesiątki wysp i został wtedy; wielkim piratem, ważną osobą na czarnych rynkach niemal wszystkich wysp i największym wrogiem TSO oraz ścigany przez większość armii BoM. Na Metru Nui został najemnikiem razem z pozostałymi, a po roku zostali najbardziej poszukiwanymi przestępcami w mieście legend. Przyjmował zadania mające na celu głównie załatwienie jakiegoś gangu, lub zniszczenie jakiegoś budynku, ale zwykle robił o wiele więcej, za co żądał większej zapłaty. I umiał ją wymusić. Kiedy dostał zadanie od Herlyx polegające na zniszczeniu Laboratorium 74. Wiedział, że tam DH prowadzą badania nad udoskonaleniem ras i postanowił to wykorzystać. W laboratorium dał się złapać i zmutować. Po tygodniu reszta ekipy uwolniła go i wtedy Hetrox postanowił stworzyć Drapieżców. Został ich liderem, choć często musi walczyć z Destrosem ponieważ ten cały czas uważa siebie za lidera drapieżców. Misja zdobycia Dekadę potem została wysłana grupa nowych Bestii by zdobyć dla Drapieżców nowe bronie. Hetrox postanowił zająć się innymi sprawami, a dowództwo nad misją powierzył Ikinesowi. Podczas gdy podróżnicy odpłynęli Hetrox postanowił wyruszyć "w odwiedziny" na kilka kolonii i obozów pracy leżących pod władzą TSO. Pierwsze trzy zostały zniszczone po tygodniu (licząc czas podróży), a na straży ostatniej stała jedna z najlepszych DH-Lariska. Z nią walka kilka godzin, lecz po mimo tego Lariska wyszła z tego z życiem i tylko jedną spaloną ręką. Poza nią przeżyli jeszcze Lurker, Primal i Phantom. W drodze powrotnej do Hetroxa doszły informacje od kabli, że Znikacz został zaatakowany przez jakiegoś potwora. Primerianin przypłynął na Nynrah i zamówił statek, który wytrzyma kolejną walkę z bestią w zamian za ratunek kilku Duchów w razie wypadku. Później wrócił na Distrax po czym z niewielką ekipą wyruszył w poszukiwaniu rozbitków ze Znikacza. Walczył na Xii z Mrocznymi Łowcami i jemu przypadł TSO. Wiele lat później walczył z Roodaką. Późniejsza wielodniowa gonitwa zakończyła się złapaniem Hetroxa przez sługów Makuta i próbą zabrania mu jego mocy. Zakończyło się to przemianą Hetroxa w bestie i polowaniem na naukowców BoM. Minęło kilka dni zanim jego dawni przyjaciele cofnęli to. Członkowie Drapieżców przpłacili to wieloma poparzeniami. Pd tamtego czasu Hetrox może przemieniać się w te bestie, ale nie przepada za tym. Obecnie przebywa w dość ciepłym miejscu, wraz z Lynistrii, przez wypadek z portalem do Legetralii i narazie błąkają się po pustkowiach. Cechy i umiejętności Charakter thumb|340px|kolejny załatwiony... Hetrox ma charakter pasujący bardziej do Skakdi. Jest niszczycielski, denerwujący, wybuchowy i diabelsko bezwzględny. Rzadko kiedy pomaga innym jeśli nie odegra tego z odsetkami. Jest uparty, awanturniczy i przez brak strachu - lekko porąbany. Rzadko kiedy jest godny zaufania i nigdy nie można mieć pewności, że mówi prawdę. Potrafi kontrolować swoje uczucia przy pomocy swojej maski. Kocha ryzyko i niebezpieczeństwo. Praktycznie, nikt nigdy nie widział go bojącego się. Niektórzy mówią, że dzięki swojej masce nie odczuwa strachu... ale lepiej tego nie mówić na głos jeśli nie jest się na drugiej półkuli. To lekkoduch i babiarz. Nie szanuje życia i często podczas walki w wioskach i miastach jego ataki wiele niszczą i okaleczają niewinnych mieszkańców. Uwielbia podczas walki używać swojego żywiołu, blastera i ładunków wybuchowych. Mimo to bardzo zależy mu na życiu swoim, Ikinesa oraz przyjaciół, starych oraz nowych. Moc Jego moc pozwala mu na kontrolę Ognia, Lawy i Plazmy. Potrafi również dzięki temu wywoływać eksplozje. Po thumb|300px|Hetrox jako "Bestia"mutacji zyskał umiejętność przemiany w ognistego ogara. Nauczył się również zatrzymać swoją przemianę w ognistego ogara w połowie zmieniając się w bestie, ale w tej formie jego instynkt zaczyna władać nad ciałem i zmienia Primerianina w maszynę do polowania. Poza tym w tym stadium moc Hetroxa wymyka się z pod kontroli i może nawet go zabić. Oznaką tego są pęknięcia na pancerzu powstające po dłuższym czasie. Doskonale jeździ na swoim motorze i strzela z zabójczą dokładnością. Styl walki Hetrox zwykle od razu "strzela z grubej rury". Nie ma zwyczaju skradać się i za wszelką cenę się ukryć. Nie planuje, robi wszystko w biegu. Często używa swojego blastera z zabójczą precyzją oraz tworzy z ognia węża, którym torturuje wroga. Nie boi się śmierci i potrafi walczyć do upadłego. On nigdy nie ucieka. W walce jednak rzadko używa swojej maski na wrogach. Jeśli chodzi o przemianę w ognistego ogara to używa tej umiejętności tylko do pościgów. Jego ulubionymi sztuczkami są rykoszety wystrzelone z inną stronę i trafiające akurat we wroga. Inną sztuczką jest numer z wbiciem w klatkę wroga ostrzy nadgarstkowych tak głęboko, aż dłoń wejdzie do środka i poprzez nią powoduje eksplozje. W innych wypadku używa płonącego łańcucha i owija go wokół wroga, po czym czeka, aż łańcuch przepali wroga na pół. Hetrox może też oślepić wroga za pomocą ogona. Na końcu ogona jest płomień przez co przy uderzeniu w cokolwiek leci deszcz iskier. Wystarczy trochę wycelować żeby trafić w oczy. Stosunki *Korion - on i Hetrox nie przepadają za sobą. Korion potrafi panować nad diamentami - jedyną rzeczą na tyle wytrzymałą, że nawet Primerianin Ognia nie jest w stanie jej zniszczyć. Przez to Hetrox nienawidzi swojego brata, ale jednocześnie go szanuje. *Ikines - jest dla Hetroxa jak syn. To właśnie Hetrox nauczył go walki i panowania nad żywiołem oraz trenował go przez niemal całe życie. Nieraz ponosi porażki, które sporo kosztują Drapieżców lecz Hetrox zwykle przymyka na to oko. *Ragnorg - ten Toa Plazmy jest dobrym przyjacielem Hetroxa przez duże podobieństwo ich charakterów. Obaj wolą zniszczyć wroga niż go po prostu unieszkodliwić. Choć Hetrox nieraz wkurza Ragnorga, zwykle się zgadzają. *Strajgorn - Toa Żelaza dobrze zna Hetroxa i potrafi przewidzieć jego reakcje, ponieważ spędzali razem dużo wolnego czasu. Około trzy czwarte tych lat stanowiły regulowania broni Hetroxa oraz łatanie jego pancerza. *TSO - dawno temu Hetrox zaszedł mu za skórę stając się na chwilę DH dla własnych korzyści, a potem zdradził Łowców robiąc przy tym poważne szkody na Odinie. Władca DH przysiągł Primerianninowi zemstę i nienawidzi go. *Helryx - Hetrox często naśmiewa się z Toa i gra jej na nerwach. Pomimo tego przez jego wpływy w półświatku zwykle ignoruje jego docinki (choć czasem bywa to bardzo trudne). *Lynistrii - lubi współgrać z Hetroxem i razem z nim uczestniczyć w misjach. Niektórzy mówią, że jest pomiędzy nimi romans... Ale nie potwierdzają tego. *Destros - główny rywal Hetroxa o władzę nad Drapieżcami. Nie uznaje jego szefostwa, ale musi się mu podporządkowywać. Stara się jak najczęściej wysyłać go na pojedynki, ale zawsze to się kończy poważnymi ranami. Destros jest jednak jak każdy Skakdi - jak się uprze to zrobi wszystko by to zrobić. Wyposażenie Hetrox posiada spory arsenał broni, m.in.: *Miecze magmowe - ostrza przewodzące jego moc żaru co pozwala im na przecięcie praktycznie wszystkiego, nawet titault. Są połączone łańcuchem, dzięki czemu Hetrox może nimi dowolnie miotać. *"Erion" - nowy blaster zbudowany po zniszczego starego i nazwany na cześć ognistego ogara Hetroxa. Przypomina zmodernizowaną formę starego blastera. Półautomatyczny, strzelający silnymi pociskami, lub całą serią. Miotacz z celownikiem laserowym sam tworzy amunicje używając energii Hetroxa, którą formuje w pociski. *Xarros - druga broń palna Hetroxa. "Odziedziczył" go podczas wyrównywania rachunków ze starym znajomym. Wygląda jak srebrny pistolet. Łatwy w ukryciu, strzela metalowymi pociskami z protostali. Na boku lufy jest wytłoczony napis "Xarros" od którego wzięła się nazwa pistoletu. *Łańcuch lawowy - długi łańcuch zakończony hakiem. Potrafi zapalić się żywym ogniem co jest bardzo pomocne podczas walki. Jest na tyle wytrzymały by zatrzymać rozpędzony Inferatox. *Ładunki wybuchowe - przypominają dynamit. Gdy Hetrox chce ich użyć zapala lont odgryzając jego zewnętrzną część. *Ostrza nadgarstkowe - uzyskał je po mutacji. Spod skóry na nadgarstkach wysuwają się dwa ostrza, które po kontakcie z powietrzem zaczynają płonąć. *Inferatox - motor Hetroxa. Dawne wyposażenie: *Blaster lawowy - broń palna, dawniej nierozłączna z jego właścicielem równie jak łańcuch i miecze. Potrafi działać w dwóch trybach-automatu i strzelby. W automacie strzela dalej, a w trybie strzelby posiada większą siłę rażenia. Do trybu strzelby potrzebna jest specjalna dodatkowa lufa. Został zniszczony przez TSO. Wygląd Zamiast maski nosi hełm z rogami przez co przypomina diabła (co bardzo pasuje do jego charakteru). Jest mocno przypakowany i po jednej z misji zamiast kilku mięśni na prawej ręce na wszyte siłowniki, a na lewej ma protezy palców (nigdy nie walczcie na zbiornikiem kwasu). Posiada czerwono-tytanowy pancerz z elementami pomarańczowego. Na plecach nosi aktywator Kanohi z doczepioną maską. Posiada jaskrawe pomarańczowo-czerwone oczy, które mocno świecą jasnym światłem tuż przed przemiana w prawdziwą formę. Na przedramionach i goleniach ma pancerz w kształcie łap piekielnego ogara i kiedy zmienia się w tą formę właśnie jako łapy służą. Na plecach posiada górną szczękę i głowę tego Rahi, a na klatce piersiowe jego szczękę. Wspominałem, że ma ogon? Soundtracki *Anthem of Hetrox *Destrucion combat *Primerianin of fire *Warrior of Hell Cytaty ''- Tę umiejętność zatrzymywałem przez całe życie. Skoro Mata Nui chce żebym użył jej na tobie, to znaczy, że musi cię nienawidzić.'' ''-"Dobra, skoro, już zapłaciłeś to zajmę się DH. Od teraz w okolicach tej wioski łowcy, stali się zwierzyną."-'' ''-"Chcesz ze mną walczyć Lariska? Czyżby ramię już przestało cię palić?"-'' ''-Makuta, to tylko i wyłącznie zamknięty w puszkach smród tak wielki, że czasem wylęgają się z niego ob***ne robaki. To nie jest zbyt przyjemna ciecz, ale kiedy się takiego Skur****na przypieka żywcem w jego zbroi i słyszy się jak antydermis wypala się kiedy tylko dotknie metalu jest sporo uciechy."- '' ''-"Mój motor służy jedynie do jazdy. Noo i...Do przerabiania takich Vakhi jak ty w folie aluminiową."-'' ''-"Już był w piekle u diabła. Lubię jechać do kuzyna."-'' ''-"Czy zabiłem jednego od OoMN? Hmm... Pomyślmy. Zabiłem kilkanaście razy Makuta, kilkudziesięciu mrocznych łowców, sporo matoran, toa, skakdi, steltian i kilku łowców nagród, paru vortrixx... a, tak. trafiło się trzech od ciebie, Herlyx."-'' ''-"Kiedy jestem w dołku przypominam sobie o osobach, które są do mnie podobne, podcziwe, albo przynajmniej próbują mnie zrozumieć. Ale po jaką chol*rę ja to mówię, przecież i tak nikogo to nie obchodzi, więć daj spać."''- Wystąpienia *Saga Myśliwych **Drapieżcy1: Początki **Drapieżcy2: Niezapisany Spadek **Drapieżcy3: Alternatywny Paradoks *Kroniki Hetroxa *Labirynt *Demony Trivia *Pomysł na motor i łańcuch z hakiem jest zainspirowany wyposażeniem bohatera filmu Ghost Rider''.'' *To on wyrwał Larisce jej rękę. *Kiedy po raz pierwszy dotarł na Distrax zabił Makutę pilnującego tej wyspy. *Przez krótki czas był członkiem DH, po czym ukrywał się jako sługa BoM. *Prowadzi ukryty interes z Makutą Kojolem, ale nikt nie wie o co chodzi. *Niektórzy mówią, że jest wcieleniem Karzahni'ego. Jemu ten tytuł bardzo się podoba. * Jego prototypowy aktywator masek z czasem przekazywał moc użytkownikowi przez co bez maski Hetrox nadal jest odważniejszy od większości innych istot, ale zaczyna się bać takich postaci jak Kegatar, Trem Krom czy Irnakk. Twórca >HETROX 23< Kategoria:Primerianie Kategoria:Lawa/Magma Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Plazma Kategoria:Mroczni Łowcy Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Drapieżcy Kategoria:Toa precedes Kategoria:Bestie Kategoria:Twórczość Hetroxa 23 Kategoria:Self-MOC